Secret Seduction
by Ninaaa
Summary: Who knew that art classes could bring you this much fun? Response to the TLchallenge in the S.S.S.S thread. Will be M in the future. It's TristanLorelai!


This story is dedicated to the ladies from the former SSSS-thread, (Shakespeare's Secret Sex Soulmates) a.k.a. the Tristan/Lorelai fangirls ;-)

This will be part 1 out of ?

I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls, I don't own the characters. I do own this idea… and the shippername, lol.

Challenge by: **Mandy **and** _Susanne_**  
Location: **Rory's bedroom** and** _Doose's market_**

To include: **Babette's garden gnomes**and** _a hairbrush_**  
Not to include: **Logan **and **_Taylor._**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who knew that taking art classes could be so amusing and exhausting at the same time? It wasn't that long ago since Rory said that I had to do something creative to express my nuttiness, ha. We both signed up for the art classes, but Rory bolted after lesson number one. I don't know if the whole idea of being creative threw her off or if she felt like she was cheating because of the naked models around, but I thought the classes were fun… and I had a handsome partner…okay, a hot partner, who just happened to be one of my daughter's ex-classmates.

'Tristan! Try to sit still, don't move!' was what I said for the tenth time. 'I'm trying to paint you in a very creative way, I must say, but it won't help me if you can't sit still!'

Well, about that art class, we had gotten the assignment to paint a portrait of the partner, a portrait with influences of both. I had the amazingly brilliant idea to paint Tristan with a gnome in front of him, one of Babette's garden gnomes to be exact. He was not very amused, but to crank it up he decided to model like a true model, naked, but with our gnome-like friend in front of him, of course. This way we have something easy on the eyes and something nutty… a nice combination of both, don't you think? Yes, I actually did think this through for a change.

So here we are in Rory's bedroom, since it's the most artistic room in the house. Well, artistic, it's the room where are the big thinking happened and where Rory got smarter and smarter and where she created, where she was creative, so in that aspect maybe artistic too. And well, I don't want him on or in my bed, _yet_.

Only one thing… the guy isn't very balanced, or patient. I heard he was an athlete and the image I have with that is, besides a hot body and stamina, somebody who can actually sit still when necessary … and someone who can hold a gnome in place. If the gnome starts to move and will get repositioned, then I think I'll see him a tad different… maybe I'll drool, or try to lick him or something… I'm only human! Okay, so he's younger, a lot younger actually, my daughter's age… an age difference of sixteen years… I can't do that, Rory kissed him at some point and I don't want to be Stacey's mom, for now.

Focus Lorelai, paint! Think about art, the portrait and a beautiful naked boy with a perfectly shaped boy with a gnome in front of his… little buddy. Okay, not that last part, but focus on the painting! Think about colors, shades and act like a professional. See, I can be artistic and mature if I want to be. But do I really want to be that? After all those weeks we've spent together I actually came to the conclusion that Tristan isn't too much of an arrogant jackass. Sure, he's overly confident and cocky, but he can be nice too. There is just something about him, something that really makes me want to _work_ with him.

'Lorelai, can we take a little break now? I'm in need of a distraction about now, I need to do something else besides acting like a freaking statue.'

'Of course, sure, I can use some distraction too since I've been painting like Picasso. In case you were wondering: you and that gnome, what a match. I think this will be a painting will be a very popular one once it's done, imagine all those girls who will pay attention at this fine piece of art!'

Tristan raised one eyebrow, smirked, put his hands on the gnome and teasingly moved Babette's precious baby to the side. _Oh my…_I believe my jaw dropped to the floor. Hello Tristan.

He took one step forward, cocked his head and let his eyes slide over body.

'I can think of a distraction. Something over here is in desperate need of some attention...' was what Tristan said as he slowly walked over and stood still right in front of me. Naked. Oh crap, how am I supposed to control myself now?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now, please let me know what you think! coughreview


End file.
